dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z TV game
Plug It In & Play TV Games: Dragon Ball Z (informally known as "Dragon Ball Z TV game" or "Dragon Ball Z 3-in-1") is a self-contained gaming system which hooks up to a television set via audio-video cables and contains three games. It was developed in 2006 by Handheld Games LLC and published by JAKKS Pacific, Inc. of Malibu, California. Gameplay The joystick unit serves as both the controller and the game system itself. All one needs to do is hook the AV-cables to any TV and turn on the system to begin playing. The actual joystick is shaped like Shenron and is surrounded by each of the seven Dragon Balls, the One-Star and Two-Star Balls serving as the control buttons while a black button labelled "Game Key Menu" sits on the other side of the game, serving as a pause and menu function key. The unit can be operated by either battery power or an AC adapter and there appears to be a spot to plug in add-on game items. One was developed, but was never released. It was supposed to contain an improved fighting game and a puzzle game. Game Modes Kamehameha Assault In Kamehameha Assault, the object of the game is to rebound a green energy sphere behind the opponent in order to capture his Dragon Balls. Players can move around their half of the playing field and rebound the ki ball by letting it hit them or hitting it with their own ki-based attacks. Players can also attack each other directly to prevent them from defending their Dragon Balls. Ki-based attacks drain ki energy, but players can charge their ki by holding two buttons. The first player to collect all seven Dragon Balls wins the round and the first to win two rounds wins the game. Buto-Retsuden is a mode that plays like an over-simplified version of Super Butōden 2 and Buyū Retsuden. Five fighters enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and only one can be the champion. If the player beats all the other characters, they become the winner. Pinball Pinball mode plays a lot like the classic TurboGrafx-16 video game "Devil's Crush", in that it is pinball with an objective. The player must use the pinball to defeat the various enemies and bosses of the series of the Frieza Saga in order to collect the seven Dragon Balls. Once all the Dragon Balls are collected and returned to the eternal dragon Porunga, the Namekian dragon grants to the player extra balls and points. Characters Playable characters These are the five characters that can be selected in Kamehameha Assault or Buto-Retsuden modes. *Goku (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Piccolo *Cell (Perfect Form) *Kid Buu Bosses These are the seven bosses that must defeated in the pinball game in order to collect all the Dragon Balls. Some appear simultaneously while others are fought separately using the pinball as the shot device/element. Some of them are accompanied by regular enemies like the Saibamen or Frieza's soldiers (brown Appule's race soldiers). #Vegeta #Captain Ginyu #Frieza's spaceship #Jeice and Burter #Recoome and Guldo #Frieza's spaceship #Frieza Music The title music for this game is a rendition of the Ocean Group dubs' Dragon Ball Z title theme (fondly called "Rock the Dragon" by fans). The tune used in Kamehameha Assault and Buto-Retsuden modes sounds a lot like "Side Bad" from Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. Gallery External links *JAKKS TV Games (Official Website) *[http://ultimateconsoledatabase.com/tvgames/dbz_tv.htm Ultimate Console Database - Dragon Ball Z TV Games (Review)] *Dragon Ball Z TV games (demo part 1 of 2) *Dragon Ball Z TV games (demo part 2 of 2) es:Dragon Ball Z TV game Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games